


Muddy Waters

by LoveCrimers



Series: Fire Meet Gasoline [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Will Graham, Doctor Hannibal Lecter, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, Dubious consent only lasts a few moments, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Will Graham, Stranger Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, True Mates, Unsafe Sex, Will's first time being knotted, first knot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCrimers/pseuds/LoveCrimers
Summary: Will lays with his feet in the examination bed stirrups. It's an embarrassing but necessary position for today's checkup so he waits there anxiously, ready to meet his new doctor. He's heard talk about Dr. Hannibal Lecter among other omegas. Generally, omega reproductive health doctors are Betas, but Hannibal is one of those rare Alpha ones with excellent self control—or so he's been told. He's excited to meet the man.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Fire Meet Gasoline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915534
Comments: 39
Kudos: 450
Collections: NSFW Hannigram, a/b/o Hannigram





	Muddy Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/gifts).



> I got the idea to write this while talking with my friend [Cai](https://twitter.com/caidepgun_art) who mentioned that alpha doctor!hanni specializing in omega reproductive health would be a good premise for a fic, and I ran with it.
> 
> This will probably be a series of one shots about their story together.
> 
> Huge thanks to my amazing friend [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/works) for being my beta - I'd be lost without her! (Her [twitter](https://twitter.com/hitthebookspost?))

Will always dreads his yearly reproductive health checkup—especially now that his doctor of over 10 years retired, but these checkups are absolutely necessary for omegas and he can't skip out. He hates it.

Will lays with his feet in the examination bed stirrups. It's an embarrassing but necessary position for today's checkup so he waits there anxiously, ready to meet his new doctor. He's heard talk about Dr. Hannibal Lecter among other omegas. Generally, omega reproductive health doctors are Betas, but Hannibal is one of those rare Alpha ones with excellent self control—or so he's been told. He's excited to meet the man. 

It's a few more minutes before there's a knock followed by the man himself appearing in the doorway. Will has a moment to think that Dr. Lecter is hot, before Hannibal lets himself in. As he steps inside, it's like a lust bomb goes off in the examination room the second the door closes behind him. They both smell it right away. There's no way they're not mates. Will thinks this cannot be happening. Not in this situation. He's 33, never been knotted, with no mate and probably barren by now which is why he's here today. This simply can't be happening. They both try to ignore it for the sake of professionalism but Will starts to slick against his own volition.

Will can tell that Hannibal is physically pained as he introduces himself and explains the procedure he'll be performing on Will but they're empty words to the both of them. They both know the only thing running through both of their minds is "MATE MATE MATE".

Hannibal approaches the examination bed and makes sure to tighten the straps on Will's feet and leg stirrups, which makes yet another wave of slick leak out of Will. He knows the restraints are being tightened because sometimes the procedure is uncomfortable and people can kick on accident, but this feels different. 

Will holds his breath as Hannibal lifts up the cheap paper gown from his bottom half and he can't help it—he blushes. He knows he's positively leaking slick from his hole and his cock is hard and leaking too. Will thinks this is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to him—and yet, he's still horny. And scared. 

He wants Dr. Lecter as a mate.

Judging by the face Hannibal makes, Will isn't the only one affected. Will scents the air and makes the mistake of looking down at Dr. Lecter's slacks and he can't help the whine that slips out. Hannibal's cock is huge and clearly hard in his pants. Will writhes in his restraints. He needs this to be over so he can go home and fuck himself on something. True mate or not, he can't come on to Hannibal at his work, he needs to cut this out now.

The next thing Will notices after making his decision to try and control himself are the red rings around Hannibal's eyes. His decision may not matter anymore. 

Will knows the instant that he goes from reeking like pleasure, to reeking of both pleasure AND fear. And now he can smell Hannibal too. It's primal and it smells of possessive lust. Before Will can get another thought straight, Hannibal is shedding his clothes.

Will isn't sure he wants it like this but his meek protests go ignored as Hannibal takes himself in hand and gives a few strokes. This is really happening—like truly actually happening. 

Just his luck. 

Will can tell there's probably no way out of this. While his brain may have some apprehension, his body is screaming FUCK ME at Hannibal and Hannibal knows it.

He reactively struggles against his leg restraints and whines the word "No" pathetically at the first intrusion of Hannibal's cock. The feeling of being taken like this without regard for what he has to say makes Will grip the edge of the examination bed with force. It’s scary and exciting and oh so good but he doesn't want to admit it. Hannibal doesn't stop. In fact, he ignores Will's protests and keeps pushing in until he's buried to the hilt—and he fills Will up so nicely. He's long and thick and it feels so damn good but still, Will tries to fight it.

Will says "Stop" again, but he's cut short halfway by a guttural growl from the man currently deep inside him. That's the only warning he gets before Hannibal pulls out and slams back into him. He's never been fucked by an alpha cock before, only betas and other omegas and this feels so different. It's kinda terrifying but it feels right to be claimed like this.

Will realizes that his "No" and "Stop" are very quickly turning into "Please" and "More" and maybe he's starting to understand why all the other omegas he's talked with about sex are obsessed with taking their lover's knots. They're now muddying the waters of professionalism for sure, but neither of them gives a damn.

As Hannibal growls and continues to thrust into Will's tight, wet hole, Will suspects he'll be taking his first knot today. 

He never thought his first time getting taken like a bitch in heat would be at his reproductive health doctor's office but life is funny sometimes. 

Hannibal gives a particularly good thrust, and the feeling is just too good—Will isn't used to the pleasure that's brought on by alpha pheromones and he can't help as a few tears of pleasure roll down his cheeks. 

He's trying to be quiet. He really is trying, but as Hannibal wraps his hand around Will's neglected cock while still ramming into him, Will screams with ecstasy and he doesn't stop. He wonders what everyone in the office must be thinking but he can't be bothered to care at this point. He can feel Hannibal growing thicker with every thrust, and he knows he's about to get knotted whether he wants it or not. Good thing he wants it.

Will is falling apart now, babbling half coherent words in between moans, pants and screams. He grips the bed so hard he feels the pleather tear under his nails. It's all too much and nothing can describe what he feels as Hannibal's knot catches his rim except true pleasure. And just like that, Will is being knotted and claimed for the first time in his 33 years of life. It's a few seconds before the reality of it hits him and suddenly Will is crying and coming all over Hannibal's hand but Hannibal doesn't stop thrusting—knot inside him and all.

This continues for a few moments and then suddenly Will feels warmth filling him as Hannibal's grip on his hips tightens. Will feels so full and the sensation of being claimed and wanted like this suddenly has him smitten with the man who has decided he was worthy of this. He's vaguely aware that this must be the pheromones and that thoughts like this aren't normal, but he can't bring himself to give a damn. He wants more. He wants everything.

Will clenches tightly around Hannibal and grinds his ass back against Hannibal's knot with what limited mobility he has. It's a miracle that Hannibal realizes Will's situation and has enough clarity to take a moment to undo Will's restraints and boy is it lovely once he's finally free.

Hannibal wastes no time—he scoops Will forward and picks him up so Will is being carried while impaled on Hannibal's knot. 

Will instinctively wraps his arms around Hannibal as he makes himself bounce on his alpha's knot, and it feels so good to feel all of it with no restraints. He feels wanted and sexy and so full but today has created something insatiable in him and he wants more. He needs more.

Will continues to bounce himself on the knot filling him until Hannibal buries his face in Will's neck and holds him still.

Will doesn't get a chance to protest before his ass is getting filled with alpha come for a second time, but this time it comes with something that can't be undone as Hannibal opens his mouth and bites down hard enough to draw blood, coming as he bites. Right in the crook of his neck where mating marks go.

The last thing Will thinks before his orgasm slams into him again is that he's glad he's finally wanted. Will screams as he comes again. Then, the world goes black.


End file.
